massfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:EliteMaster117
Welcome Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the N7: Survive This page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Bluethunder213 (Talk) 00:48, 2010 March 23 Hello Hey, Elite! I'd just like to say welcome to Mass Effect Fanon. If you have any questions feel free to ask me. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:07, March 23, 2010 (UTC) :You're welcome. I've liked being welcomed by an actual user when I join wiki's. So I try to welcome everyone who joins. The background code was used to change from the previous skin. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:28, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Future of Mass Effect Fanon Hello, Elite! I'd just like to inform you that a new Blog post about some upcoming events on ME Fanon has been posted. The blog gives some information about everything new that's arriving. Your input would be much appreciated. Read the Blog here: Events in the near future. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: I have seen your logo. I like the simplicity of it. It reminds me of my original idea, which is cool. I'm not going to vote on any until there is more though. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:10, March 24, 2010 (UTC) It's cool. Though, it's a tad bit cluttered with the mass effect logo in the back. But it's still cooler than mine. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 21:19, March 24, 2010 (UTC) *That's a cool drell picture. Where'd you find it? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:54, March 25, 2010 (UTC) *Wow, anytime I look for a cool picture of a drell I'm bombarded by 100 pictures of Thane. :P -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 02:10, March 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Blah No image has won yet, I'm just testing out the candidates to see how they work. Mostly because the green one clashed with the dark background. In a few days I'll upload yours to the logo image. Right now I'm not enforcing the image policy, but it helps organize things in the future.-[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:55, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Recent events Hello, Elite! I'd like to tell you about some of the recent events on this wiki. The biggest thing that has happened is that we have become this months featured wiki on the Gaming wiki. By the end of the month I hope this helps bring in more users. Another big event was joining Twitter! On Twitter, you can check and see any upcoming events and other stuff. Please voice your opinion about joining Twitter on this forum, Improving the wiki. The final thing I'd like to say is...we almost have 200 articles! Once we break that 200 mark, we will be almost completely eligible for a spotlight. The only other thing we need to do to be completely eligible is having less than 1/4 of our articles be stubs. So if you have any stubs (articles under 300 bytes, or 3 or 4 sentences) please try to expand on them. Thanks for reading this. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:01, April 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: That's great, thanks. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:08, April 22, 2010 (UTC) Wikia spotlight Hey, Elitemaster! Mass Effect Fanon was just accepted for a Wikia spotlight! This will help get the wiki noticed by many more Wikia users. It will also help ease the release of the Good article awards, which will be released soon. Lastly, I'd like to thank you for your help in getting the wiki this far. Your help is greatly appreciated. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 06:16, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Any contribution, small or big, is a big help. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:48, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Haha. --[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 20:12, May 21, 2010 (UTC) *Hey, I'd just like to let you know that our spotlight image is finally being featured on Wikia. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) RP Hey EliteMaster, you may or may not have noticed, but a new RP has been released. I'm going to explain some of the important facts, but if you're wondering anything, feel free to ask. The RP is open to any registered user who signs up and posts their character. The RP takes place across three areas, the Citadel, a Rachni ruled planet and another planet that hasn't been determined. I chose this timeline because there is so much information that hasn't been given. We have the freedom to make new species and decide their fate as a group. I mostly made this because of the long hiatus from Mass Effect Origins. As this goes on, we can create articles about the characters and the events. (It is required that you make an article and backstory for your character before joining in, anyway.) It's still a work in progress, but the great thing about that is the fact that you can help in creating it, just be sure to join in any open discussions. :) -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 23:36, July 21, 2010 (UTC) *Great! As time goes on, I'm sure more RP scenarios will be made as well. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:01, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *I just saw it, its a great idea. Though, I provided another idea based on yours. It may of been what you intended. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 00:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) *I went on Wikia Central and requested for a spotlight. Just be sure to meet all the requirements. If you provide me with I link, I can tell you what needs to be done for it to get spotlighted. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:17, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Ha. You pretty much need to lessen your stub articles and categorize all the pages. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:49, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Also, I want to th ank you for helping. Without you or Foxtrot, the RP would still be in really early stages. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 01:52, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RE: Screenshots. Alright it might take a while (Tomorrow) as I just got back from Vacation. Can you specify a little for me here though. I need to know. #male or female #Main color black or white #What Armor pattern #And what is the vacuum mask? I am a little rusty per say on items. If I can get that then the shot will be up shortly. Assuming that the vacuum mask is not acquired halfway through ME2 which could delay the time frame. Also what should I entitle it and do you have a location preference? Foxtrot12 01:57, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright check you were talking about thebreather helmet that should be easy and with the info that makes it better. It should be up sometime tomorrow. I will message you when it is up.Foxtrot12 02:25, July 22, 2010 (UTC) No problem man. Foxtrot12 02:36, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Sure I left a long unfilled gap in their timeline and they worked in hundreds of different projects if you would like to make one I am fine just keep it according to the ONAS article and my other work with them. Foxtrot12 02:41, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright here they are I took three in the case you would not be satisfied with one. Or you wanted to make a Gallery. They came out a little blurry but pretty good. I just used the default male Sheperd. If none of these are what you were hoping for then tell me and I can happily take some more.Foxtrot12 16:08, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Glad I could be of help if you need anything else in the future message me. And for capture cards I use the Dazzle Digital Video Creator 100. Foxtrot12 16:46, July 22, 2010 (UTC) The Vorcha? Sure I still have the card plugged in and I am on Omega now. Give me ten to twenty minutes and I can likely have one up!Foxtrot12 16:56, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I already have some footage of the Vorcha waiting. Would you like one with one and one in the background most body shot, one zoomed in one one's face, or one upper body shot? Oh and if you have not already please remember to add Mark DuFrenze to the ONAS Operatives category. Foxtrot12 17:02, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I have MW2 I can't say I'm to great at it I used to be decent but I have not played it in a while. Here is that screenshot you wanted. Yea I got to agree with you I mainly play Bad Company for multiplayer games. And for the RP I think the plans are going good we should be ready to start soon. Foxtrot12 17:22, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Won't disagree wit h that. So I guess we should wait a few hours and then continue proceeding with everbody present. Foxtrot12 17:27, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Yeah that would be good. We don't have anything so far so knock yourself out. I am going to work on culture and religion in a few minutes.Foxtrot12 17:31, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Alright sounds good. I am going to get to work. I will keep another tab open and refresh it every few minutes if you need anything else Foxtrot12 17:34, July 22, 2010 (UTC) I already have something written up in another tab. You will see in a few minutes. Foxtrot12 03:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright I just posted it tell me what you think. Foxtrot12 03:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I see robotics as a possibility. As a good faith payment and promise of technology. The council gave all warriors cybernetic enchancements and abilities making them 40% cyborg. Thus giving them robot like abilities.Foxtrot12 04:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I will see if I can get it might take a day or two. As for the RP that is an example of what we could do. Maybe we could implement the cyborg thing into the Rhooks as they are giant and massive and seemingly smart. I am not really sure. I think we need another roleplay for any ideas we scrap as every one is good. Foxtrot12 18:37, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I think we need to finish planning this one first though. About a week into the roleplay we could probably start talking about a new one.Foxtrot12 18:45, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright then now let's change gears and get into the current RP. What is your opinion on the third species do you want to still go for a machine robot, my draft, my draft with the council makin them cyborgs, or something entirely new? If we work this all out we could be finished before tomorrow. Foxtrot12 18:50, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Alright then. We should run it by BlueThunder then make a page if everybody agrees. By the way congratulations on 100 edits. Foxtrot12 18:56, July 23, 2010 (UTC) It's not my birthday but ok.Foxtrot12 04:49, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: Finished Good, I really liked the last paragraph. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) RP is ready! Hey EM, the RP is ready and has started! Be sure to check the discussion if you don't know how the post layout goes. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:10, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Happy Birthday Thanks. I was surprisingly busier yesterday than I expected. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) GAR. What do you want?! LOL. It was a joke. >< Hmmm. Okay. How about Gundam Fanon? I am the official spoke person for that site. Partner wikis? :D Hopefully he does. And maybe he is a fan of Gundam. =) We are new though. lol. I would say I'm the head honcho for our site since I do everything but Echo 1125 is the creator. Indeed. And I do hope your head honcho accepts the partnerships. (= Go go go ask! (= Haha. Yippie! ^.^ Do something with Gundam. LOL. Im just saying. ;] EliteMaster, if you're not planning to add any more to the story of Mark DuFrenze, could I use him as an HPV in my article on Kymir Jhoeli? Lovelyb0nes 21:47, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Mark "Frenzy" DuFrenze Sorry, I forgot to add a Subject name to my message Lovelyb0nes 21:51, August 2, 2010 (UTC) sorry, I left my response to your message on my own talk page. Mark and Krysis So I'll have to wait until you finish his story, then? Fair enough, thank you. And as for the Turian Spectre, I ignored him before because he simply had no backstory. If he's given a backstory to make him seem significant enough to Kymir, then I'll use him too. No, don't try to write Kymir into a story of yours...unless you want to, I suppose. Anyway, thanks for allowing me to use your characters. And to put what I was saying about Kryses' backstory into beter context, consider one of the other candidates I am going to use: Infernal's Kranos Farral. Re: Mark Absolutely, that's really what I was planning. You see, I selected Mark as an assassin sent to kill Kymir by a man with a vendetta against him. Kymir just happened to be planning to hunt him down next, so Mark saves him the trouble of finding him. Re:Badges I know, I'm really trying to work on everything right now. I'll see if there's a way to auto-lock as there is one achievement that is required to vote, though all of us who currently haven't unlocked it, but have more than 25 edits, still can vote on things. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 16:56, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Trust me, I understand. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:00, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 18:44, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Luke Maxis I've already planned out who's going to kill Kymir, but I like this idea with Luke Maxis. Let's see where it goes...I'm going to have to adjust Kymir's Kill Count List again though. Lovelyb0nes 20:47, August 3, 2010 (UTC) He's hardly unstoppable....but he is very good at killing Lovelyb0nes 21:20, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Character Infoboxes Elite, can you help me make one of those character infoboxes like the one on Lucas Maxi's page, for Kymir? I'm still having trouble just getting the templates themselves down... Lovelyb0nes 22:52, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I screwed up on fixing Alast's quote...my bad Lovelyb0nes 00:03, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Kahlius I was thinking about it, but Kymir already has a racist Turian marked as an HPV....although he's a radical, not a politician. Sure, Kahlius is going down too. Lovelyb0nes 00:28, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Good point about the corruption...but I already said it's done. Check Kahlius' article... Lovelyb0nes 00:38, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for killing him? Do you just not appreciate interspecies racism and corruption among politicians, or is it that you were having trouble thinking of a way to kill him off? Lovelyb0nes 00:44, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Problem Yeah, I was having that problem. I'm not now though, are you? -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 17:27, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Hi! Congrats for being number #1. You deserve 117 badges. Andra2404 19:25, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Re: Faces Wow that will save me some time thanks for that alot. So thanks for that also may I ask what is the "defsort" you are adding to my pages in the changes and how do I add it to save time?Foxtrot12 16:54, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks just added my first one. Sorry if this hurts your Wiki Planner achievement. Foxtrot12 17:05, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Well you win some and you lose some. Thanks for the help Foxtrot12 17:15, August 6, 2010 (UTC) out. (Mental Note:Did I really just write foxtrot out?) No it's fine I have never really messed around with signatures. I am happy with the standard four of whatever the hell these things are called ~ Foxtrot12 17:19, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Tildes. An interesting name not what I would have picked but still a decent one. Foxtrot12 17:22, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Alright we should get them tested out. I will probably start around 3 for testing do not know where you live or what time you go by but that is three eastern time for the record. My money is the Ashley Williams will not work but who knows.Foxtrot12 17:29, August 6, 2010 (UTC) RE:Ohai Ohai thar. =) RE: Taken the lead/Blog Hey, Elite. Good you messaged me I was going to contact you soon. Thanks for the congratulation and I looked at your blog could not agree more. Not sure what to do about it though I posted minimul suggestions. Anyway I wanted to talk to you about my page, Halak Marr. I wanted to ask if it was okay if it was partially merged with your page Tikrog Kurvok. I would like to add that Marr supported appointing Kurvok as leader of the Krogan Union, which I will write about later but was basically a pact made by the Krogans to unify and appoint a central overlord which Kurvok seems to be. And as well Marr was origanilly made to be an advisor to be used in the roleplay on the Citadel. I would like to ask if you have any interest in using him as an advisor for Kurvok and if so I will add so. If not I would ask if it is ok to make him be appointed to his position as commander of all krogan forces on Ragnora by Kurvok. Please consider Foxtrot12 01:15, August 9, 2010 (UTC) OK thanks I will edit both pages in a minute after I find a good image for him on the MEW. Next time someone posts on the Manaban Conflict my next post will be on Marr. Foxtrot12 01:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: There are several, two or three or even four. Not all will be killed in that one post, though. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:03, August 9, 2010 (UTC) The planet is large, so they will be located elsewhere too. -[[User:Bluethunder213|'Bluethunder']]Contact 19:06, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Thanks Elite, your posts are really good too. I had just thought up that character in a second before I joined the RP, too....Lovelyb0nes 00:41, August 10, 2010 (UTC) RE: Marr Sounds good and makes sense. I am hoping Marr to be a recurring character in RPs and this will help him stand out and harbor a respect and hatred for the dezba. That I hope will come up in a future RP. Foxtrot12 01:44, August 12, 2010 (UTC) I hope Kurvok can forgive. I have set plans in motion for a dezba return in the krogan rebellions. (can be cancelled). When in production of this RP when I said we should make another out of our scrapped ideas. I had the thought to make RPs in order to ME history with the next one being the krogan rebeillions. So we could keep some long lived characters and that would make a good time for Marr to make a dezba army return for use as pawns in the war and Takavor's return. Mainly because he is the only character I can write savage posts with. Tell me what you think. Foxtrot12 02:12, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Alright thanks. Foxtrot12 02:17, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Elite's Idea Elite, I offerred the same compromise to Foxtrot. Unfortunately, he won't accept the compromise without being allowed to resurrect his Dezba character Takavor. Lovelyb0nes 22:41, August 12, 2010 (UTC) RE: Dezba Cloning Good idea. I was thiking along the lines of cryogenic freezing. If a dezba pregnancy takes fourteen months and dezba females are laid with about sixty times a day then freezing trained dezba would make millions in a few centuries. But cloning is also a good call. Clone the strongest freeze them and continue aking clones. The krogan union is going to be unstoppable. And the best part is during the krogan rebellion roleplay we will be able to play as Marr and Kurvok again while all the salarians, quarians, batarians, and rhooks will have died. Foxtrot12 20:07, August 13, 2010 (UTC) LOL. I thought that one was pretty funny. I pretty much agree with you thre. Its your picture. LOL> Of course. Haha. Sad face. Communicate through Messages OK. What do you mean by Message Alert being alarming? Foxtrot12 01:46, August 15, 2010 (UTC) I want to wait for the Krogan Rebellions to start first. How are we going to make them? For some reason everbody wants a forum. And Infernal was talking about a thing where you get money and buy stuff that sounds confusing. Can you fill me in on that? Foxtrot12 01:54, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Me neither. It's still an RP whether on a forum or mainspace. Computers can still lag either way. And I don't know who will turn down an RP because it is mainspace. Foxtrot12 02:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah I read them. Am I supposed to comment on them because I can. I thought that comment section was for director's notes so to speak. As for planning on the Krogan Rebellions I am eventually going to start a forum post for it. That doesn't mean it will be a forum though. Foxtrot12 02:09, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Not really sure yet. To be honest we don't have a female krogan picture so I might have to do without one. As well in one post when Marr finds out about Takavor's "War Crimes" he had a hooker so I may just go with that. However that would make him have a daughter asari so I am thinking. Possibly a krogan woman from another clan in the union to promote friendship and brotherhood. I just got that idea as I was writing this so I am probably going with that. Foxtrot12 02:24, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Yeah sibling rivarly. ANd now that you bring up an asari daughter from a krogan. I just thought of your asari article. Maybe have Marr as the father thoughts? Foxtrot12 02:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Hoorah. That will make an interesting reunion. Assuming Marr is aware of her. Foxtrot12 02:32, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Sorr I have not gotten back yet. Here s my thought on Marr's daughter. No way he would know but she might and the governmet might know to due to DNA samples taken of Marr and Aeia. As for the logo. Possibly mak it Kurvok looking back as he walks by at a city destroyed by the council to show he suffering they endured in this war. Also now is the time for your robot species that you wanted in the council era.Foxtrot12 03:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) don't see why you would wat to but you should be able to. As by posting it on the internet it shold be public domain and if not your use will be fair use so he cannot do anything about it. Foxtrot12 04:03, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Ratch Thank you for the image, Elite :) Lovelyb0nes 02:21, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Sure, I can do a request for you, but it could take me quite some time, as I am extremely busy. And the only ideas I have for another RP would be either: First Contact War or establishing a new timeline about the Protheans and their rise to power. The second one would allow for the creation of new races, and we would be able to craft an entire new era. Re: War Virus No, but Tyrin's War Virus is essentially the predecessor of the Genophage. The War Virus is more along the lines of artificial plague meant for mass infection and death. The WV is the inspiration for, the basis of, but it is not the Genophage itself. Lovelyb0nes 00:43, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Indeed. The Genophage is essentially a "toned down" version of the War Virus, inspired by the WV, but the scientists chose to make it nonlethal. Lovelyb0nes 04:45, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Re: Lieph Of course he will die in the Krogan Rebellions RP. If not in battle, then simply from old age...but that would be anticlimactic, yes? Don't worry Elite, I have every aspect of his life planned out, including his death. Dezba live for three decades, as after thirty years their bodies decay from some disease. I read it on their article. And yes, Tyrin is extremely devious... That would be beyond ironic...I can't confirm how it will go (it will essentially depend on his mood at the time on whether he aids the Dezba or not) but go for it, Elite. Also, when I finish editing it, check out the climax for the RP I wrote. Let's mark the posts involving Sev and Tyrin's meeting as an epilogue. That will work. And, what did you think of the climax, Elite? Lovelyb0nes 16:16, August 22, 2010 (UTC) So do we have to wait for Foxtrot to post as Marr, now? Lovelyb0nes 22:23, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The ragnora thread should still go on for a while, so it's your call on ideas for that. Adaria isn't going to be in the RP any more, so I basically have nothing left for the RP. The rest of you guys will have to handle Omicron and Ragnora. Lovelyb0nes 22:31, August 22, 2010 (UTC) There's a limit of three characters per poster, remember? Mine are Tyrin, Foran and Adaria. Lovelyb0nes 22:34, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Not per planet, per USER. As in you can only have three, everyone can only have three. Although we have bent the rules a bit in this storyline. Like me shooting Takavor (a user-character) in the face, twice. We're technically not supposed to kill player characters...but Pres. BT hasn't complained. Lovelyb0nes 22:41, August 22, 2010 (UTC) There will probably be an amount increase from 3 to 5 for the KR RP, like the # of locations increase. Lovelyb0nes 22:55, August 22, 2010 (UTC) The Rules I'm sorry that you're going to have to choose between Tora, To, Tukan, and Kredawt, man. (your four other characters) Lovelyb0nes 23:07, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Krogan Compromise I'm starting to think you guys didn't get the original Krogan Compromise post...I mean, I expected SOME resistance from the Krogans, but it seems like you need to look over what my KC post said again... Lovelyb0nes 02:07, August 23, 2010 (UTC) RVB Name Thing That is weird. I am a big RVB fan but I didn't know York was also Foxtrot12. Very weird. Poor York Wyoming just had to kill him. He was cool. But no I cannot say York was my name inspiration. I don't think anything really was. P.S. Why has activity dropped? Foxtrot12 21:42, August 25, 2010 (UTC) Welcome Back Welcome back, The Master Elite, my friend. Many things have changed. Activity declined to a near halt in the winter, and it appeared that Bluethunder was gone for good, so Foxtrot spearheaded a project (Project Phoenix) with Gnostic and I, to revitalize the wikia and, in the event that BT didn't return, take over as bureaucrat and admins. At some point, User rights were updated, but I'm not exactly sure who is what now. Eventually, BT did make a return, and he, along with Nightmare, still make occasional pop-ins. Infernal stopped by once or twice as well, but we haven't seen him since. Since January, Foxtrot has disappeared, unfortunately. We have no idea where he is, as he gave us no warning. Hunter Zealot, another active user, hasn't been on lately either. So it's just been Gnostic handling maintenance and me working on my own writings. In January, we had the First Annual Fanon Awards, which you should check out. You can at least see who won what. Foxy and I started a Cerberus Daily News-alike, but it's been on stall mode since Foxy's disappearing act. You might enjoy reading through what we did with that. As of late, I've been renovating The Council Era and setting up a promotion project for it, which you read up on in the blog that's marked as a hot spot, TV Tropes for The Council Era. I'm sorry to say that we did not have faith in your return, but I am so glad to see an old compadre back. Looking forward to working with you again. Lovelyb0nes 03:26, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Also, I may have edited some of your articles, which I apologize for, if you mind that I did that. It was just the ones related to my Kymir article, in order to wrap up Kymir's plotline finally, so it's not like I intentionally altered something I had nothing to do with. But still, I'm sorry it if bothers you. Lovelyb0nes 03:36, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Alliance Daily News That's the link to the Daily News page. I'd love to start ADN again with you EM. Here are the links to the other pages I mentioned. Be sure to check them out. TV Tropes, Fanon Awards, Project Phoenix. I'm seriously concerned about what's happened to Foxy, considering the indications of what you said... I have no idea about how you could become an admin, that would be something for BT to handle, as well as the image issue, I'm afraid. Sorry I can't be more help with that. I'm thankful that the article-editing doesn't bother you. Salutations, Lovelyb0nes 04:57, March 6, 2011 (UTC) Tropes This is a reminder that, when you start applying tropes to TCE on Tv Tropes, be sure to keep a few things in mind: . Make sure that you clearly understand the meaning of a trope before adding an example for it from TCE. That is to say, read through the description on the main page and read a couple examples so you know that TCE fits the trope to a T. . Don't create an actual page for TCE itself just yet. Perhaps after the adding of tropes is complete it will have enough merit for a full page, but we'll decide that together when the time comes. . I can help if you have any questions about how to write a trope entry or if a trope applies to TCE, as I've studied TV Tropes pretty doggedly so that I could help whoever became the Troper. . Make sure that you read all five passages of The Council Era (the three on the Citadel and two on Ragnora) before beginning, to ensure a full understanding of the story, as you left in August before Siege of Krulus Mor was finished. . . Lastly, don't copy the writing on my Tv Tropes blog for entries. They wouldn't fit the standards for entries, almost always. Salutations, Lovelyb0nes 00:58, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Tonight is the night I see that you edited not 20 minutes ago. Please contact me on my talk page if you're still on, or later if you return. We can get some work done tonight on TV Tropes, possibly, if your time zone permits it. Lovelyb0nes 01:14, March 17, 2011 (UTC) It's never too late for now, my friend. How have you progressed on the project so far? Remember, 1. Read through TCE again 2. Make a TV Tropes account 3. LET THE TROPING COMMENCE! Lovelyb0nes 02:41, March 17, 2011 (UTC) I take it you mean IRC, but there was no link. Lovelyb0nes 02:57, March 17, 2011 (UTC) If you can meet up by 8:30 to 9:00 tonight, that would be preferable to 9-10. Lovelyb0nes 00:06, March 18, 2011 (UTC) Sorry I missed that message. If you're still on, just tell me when we should meet on IRC, but I'll have to leave within an hour, unfortunately. Lovelyb0nes 04:01, March 18, 2011 (UTC) It is time for The Troping Part Three: Attack of the Killer Tropes, my friend. Contact me when you can get on IRC. Lovelyb0nes 02:28, March 19, 2011 (UTC) EM! Would you like any of your characters in a story I'm working on? I'm Commander Rarmus and this is my favorite quote on the Citadel. 05:42, March 20, 2011 (UTC) skype, now RE:We need help Were you referring to the badge editor, or this wiki in general? -- Gnostic 23:15, May 26, 2011 (UTC) RE:I Know I would be happy to create some portraits for you. Just give me a few days. -- Gnostic 02:30, July 7, 2012 (UTC) : Okay, forget what I said about needing a few days. Both pictures are up. -- Gnostic 04:37, July 7, 2012 (UTC)